kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Nations of the World
Europe * The German Empire is the strongest country in the world and the leader of Mitteleuropa, the alliance and economic union with several Eastern European nations. Within this union, the following states depend on Germany: ** The Kingdom of Flanders-Wallonia is a German puppet, headed by the Kaiser’s third son, Adalbert von Hohenzollern. ** The United Baltic Duchy is a formal constituent state of the German Empire, ruled and settled by Baltic Germans. ** The Kingdom of Lithuania is a German puppet, ruled by the German Catholic prince Karl Gero von Urach as King Mindaugas III. ** The Kingdom of White Ruthenia is a German ally, headed by the nephew to the German Kaiser Wilhelm II, Vladimir von Hohenzollern. ** The Kingdom of Ukraine is the biggest German ally, headed by King Vasyl I Vyshyvanyi, former Archduke Wilhelm Franz of Austria and Hetman Pavlo Skoropadsky. * The Austro-Hungarian Empire is a very decentralized federation, consisting of Austria, Hungary, Bohemia, Galicia-Lodomeria, and Illyria. * The Commune of France is a socialist and syndicalist federal republic, which was proclaimed on June 22, 1920, after the French Civil War. * The Union of Britain is a socialist republic on the British Isle of Great Britain. * The Socialist Republic of Italy is an anarcho-syndicalist state, which dominates the northern half of the Italian Peninsula. * The Russian Republic is a constitutional democracy located in Eurasia, stretching from the Baltic Sea to the Pacific Ocean and ruled by socialists and liberals. * The Republic of Italy is a small and fragile state, dominated by Austrian politics. located in the north-east of the Italian peninsula. * The Kingdom of Spain is a sovereign state largely located on the Iberian Peninsula with colonies in northern Morocco and the African east coast. * The Azerbaijan Democratic Republic is a small Caucasian state which rose out of the ruins of the Russian Empire. It is a technocratic dictatorship which is increasingly becoming the battleground of both foreign corporate and national interests. * The Pashaluk of Armenia is the remnant of the short-lived Transcaucasian Federation and is now under the authority of the Ottomans. * The Papal States is a small state on the west coast of the Italian Peninsula, under the sovereign direct rule of the Pope. * The Kingdom of Portugal is a minor colonial power in Europe, lying in the western Iberian Penisula. A nominal member of the Entente, its young and radical Integralist leadership makes its behaviour unpredictable. * The Republic of Ireland is a small Island nation off of the coast of the Union of Britain. The President, Michael Collins, having ruled for more than ten years, and riding on a wave of unbeatable public support, has now effectively become dictator of the nation. * The Kingdom of the Netherlands is a neutral country, although they do have economic ties with Germany, and political ties to French syndicalists. * The Kingdom of Denmark is a welfare state that was patterned after the example of Sweden and has one of the highest standards of living in the world. They have remained primarily neutral during all major conflicts thus far. * The Socialist Republic of Georgia is characterized by strong state power, regulation, and intervention. All real power is in the hands of the Supreme Economic Council, which is in turn increasingly controlled by the Chairman, Lavrentiy Beria, who is eager to integrate more regions into the Caucasian Socialist State. * The Kingdom of the Two Sicilies is a relatively prosperous constitutional monarchy, who despises the idea of Italian reunification, seeing the other Italian states as 'northern rabble'. * The Kingdom of Sweden is a constitutional monarchy under King Gustaf V. Sweden was humiliated by not being able to capture the Åland islands during the Finnish Civil War, due to German intervention. Swedish politics are now dominated by the question of the country's continued neutrality. * The Kingdom of Norway is a nation which bases it's core beliefs on the Nordic ideal of neutrality. Though the country is now largely split between the far-right and far-left, both sides refuse outside intervention or help to their causes. * The Kingdom of Finland is governed by a highly authoritarian right-wing government under King Fredrik I. The King has significant power compared to other monarchs in the nearby regions. After a civil war with Bolshevik sympathizers and then a war with Sweden over the Åland islands, the government only grows further right-wing. * The Kingdom of Sardinia is a small island nation under the absolute rule of the King and the military. * The Kingdom of Poland is ruled by a regency council, being unable to decide whether to have an Austrian Hapsburg, German Hohenzollern, or something entirely different instead. * The Confederation of Switzerland is a liberal parliamentary republic, with a federal council of seven members each acting as head of state. Switzerland struggles to remain neutral, with the French-speaking syndicalists and German-speaking monarchists constantly at eachothers' throats in the streets. * The Tsardom of Bulgaria is a parliamentary monarchy with the popular Tsar Boris III as head of state. The country is widely known as the hegemon of the Balkans. * The Totalitarian Dictatorship of Romania is a far-right nationalist and revanchist state. Only one party is allowed, the "Iron Guard" under the dictator Corneliu Codreanu. * The Kingdom of Serbia is ruled by the Regent, Petar Bojovic, since the end of the Austrian occupation in 1922. He leads an autocratic government with little room for dissident thoughts. * The Kingdom of Greece is a parliamentary monarchy under King Georgios II. They have bitter grudges against Bulgaria and Germany for annexing some of their territories. * The Republic of Albania * The Don-Kuban Union is a federation of Don, Kuban, Astrakhan and Terek Cossacks with the incorporation of the Chechen state, Ruled as Presidential republic under Ataman Petr Krasnov. Asia and Oceania * The Kingdom of Afghanistan * The Alash Orda is a Turkish, Central-Asian puppet state of the Russian Empire. * The Allgemeine Ostasiatische Gesellschaft is a German-Administered, Chinese puppet state of the German Empire. * The Australasian Confederation * The Bharatiya Commune * The Kingdom of Bhutan * The Kingdom of Burma * The Dominion of India is the remnants of the British colony in the Indian subcontinent. * The Colony of Ostasien is the general government of the main East Asian holdings of the German Empire. * The Fengtian Government is a Chinese puppet state of the Empire of Japan. * The Emirate of Najd is a dominion of the Saudi dynasty and Salafist philosophy. * The Empire of Japan opposes Germany in the Far East and stands poised to expand its territories and sphere of influence. * The Legation Cities is a union of foreign concessions along the Chinese coast, established by treaty in order to uphold the Open Door Policy in lieu of Germany's 1926 intervention. * The Mongol Empire * The Kingdom of Nepal * The Sultanate of Oman is a former British Protectorate now on its own after the Revolution * The Imamate of Yemen is an Ottoman puppet in the Southern half Arabian Peninsula * The Ottoman Empire * The Qing Empire * The Emirate of Jabal Shammar is a nominal Ottoman vassal which is home to many Arabs which fought in the Weltkireg and seeks to defend itself from Saudi aggression * The Sublime state of Iran * The Republic of the Philippines is an American colony. * The Princely Federation * The Shangqing Tianguo * The Kingdom of Siam * The Kingdom of Tibet * The Transamur RepublicTransamur is a Russian puppet state of the Empire of Japan. * The Khanate of Turkestan * The Ma Clique * The Yunnan Clique North America * The Dominion of Canada * The Socialist Republic of Centroamerica * The Republic of Cuba * The Dominican Republic * The Republic of Haiti * The United Mexican States * The Republic of Panama * The United Provinces of Central America * The United States of America * The West Indies Federation, a country within the Entente deeply divided between both the French and English populations, along with Loyalist and Communard points of view. South America * The Argentine Republic is a regional power, still reeling from the forcible takeover of power by the far right Patriotic League. Years of economical trouble and political chaos have left the country in a dangerous position. * The Republic of Bolivia is a landlocked republic in the Andes, whose recent war against Paraguay cost much of the budget for the next decade. Faith in the republic is at an all-time low as the mineral export-based economy struggles to recover. * The United States of Brazil is by far the largest nation in South America and borders all other formally independent states save for Ecuador. Still reeling from a traumatic civil war, the Second Republic's federalist model may not prove ready to withstand another economic crisis. * The Syndicalist Republic of Chile is a young, powerful yet diplomatically isolated regional power, who sees itself as the first of many who will embrace Syndicalism and seeks to actively spread the ideology in the region. Its involvement in the Patagonian Revolt has harshly deteriorated the political situation in Argentina. * The Republic of Colombia is a republic in northern South America. Weakened by the US and forced to give independence to Panama, the nation seems to be forever locked in political warfare between the Liberal and Conservative parties * The Republic of Paraguay is a minor, landlocked nation located between Brazil, Argentina, and Bolivia. It's successes in the Chaco War against Bolivia have left the military in an incredibly respected political position. * The Patagonian Worker's Front is what can best be described as the Sister Republic of Chile, in the extreme south of the continent. It relies on Chile on everything from weapons to food supply, but still seeks to liberate all of Argentina. * The Republic of Peru is a republic in western South America. Recovering from decades of dictatorship, a pointless war with Colombia and under constant threat from leftist conspiracies, the government worryingly garrisons its southern borders with Chile. * The Oriental Republic of Uruguay is a peaceful and small nation located between Brazil and Argentina. Its rather unique Council of Ministers rules the nation, and it has enjoyed good ties with both its neighbours and the new rising power of Germany. * The United States of Venezuela are a republic in the North of the continent. The fall of the regime of the Catfish Goméz has led to an era of democracy and freedom, but the economy of the nation is still dangerously reliant on Oil wealth Africa * The Kingdom of Egypt, also known as Egypt-Sudan, is a constitutional monarchy with an authoritarian government in northern Africa. * The Abyssinian Empire, also known as Ethiopia, is a country in East Africa lying between Somalia and Egypt. It made small gains in Eritrea in the Weltkrieg but has deep administrative and economical issues. * The Kingdom of Somalia, also known as Somaliland, victorious in its rebellion against Italy in the Weltkrieg, is a relatively prosperous but authoritarian nation in East Africa. * The Republic of Liberia is a small republic in West Africa, bordering the French Republic and German colonial possessions. * The Colony of Mittelafrika is the general government of the main African holdings of the German Empire. * The Kingdom of Morocco is a German protectorate on the northwest of the continent. While enjoying a considerable degree of autonomy, the state is very much still marching under the Kaiser's drum. * The French Republic, or National France, is what remains of the French Third Republic and their colonial possessions who fled to Algiers during the French Civil War. National France's politics is dominated by the idea of a reconquest of the homeland. * The Union of South Africa * The Kingdom of Tripolitania is a monarchy established by the Senoussi Order after the Weltkrieg and is under very strong Ottoman influence. Category:Lists